


RAIN

by eduolian



Series: lord of light-Short story collection [8]
Category: Lord of Light - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, Other, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 萨姆和阎摩被抓，萨姆死后，阎摩逃走换了一具身体，他决定去复活萨姆。





	RAIN

三桅帆船正行驶在韦德拉河上。  
神将自己包裹在猩红色的布料中。船外下着雨，萨姆站在如针细的小雨，似乎又陷入了刚刚苏醒时的状态——盯着一颗石子、一朵花、一片叶子，纹丝不动，陷入冥想。阎摩望着他，那具肉身曾在拉特莉神庙的地窖里静候着时机，如今他站在此处，黑夜不再叹息。阎摩似瞧见了那人身边的每一滴细雨，雨水如往昔。他忆起了过去，撇下萨姆，独自一人逃离天庭的死刑。那是阎摩的前一世，死神陷入了回忆。

\---  
阿兰邸城外一片隐秘、茂密的树林中。  
摆脱狱中身体的死神在紫色的树林中苏醒。未经过身体直接接触的传输比预期中更加顺利，他重新穿上早已准备好的猩红斗篷和靴子，装备好弯刀，知识还在他的脑 中。但即使是死神跨越死亡的汪洋后也需要时间逐渐适应新的身体，让神力完全在这具身体中得以发挥。死神离开藏隐蔽的寺庙，向着树林中走去，他并不觉得饿，也不觉得渴。紫色的树林在风中摇曳，夜色笼罩在他的身边，仿若是夜之女神送来的祝福。红色的人影像一道火，每一步都踩在夜的影子上。金色、银色和洁白的月 亮照亮了他前方的小径。远方传来僧侣的诵经声。这里依然有着佛陀的追随者，也依然有着曾困住他的流沙。阎摩一边踱着步子，一边听着那声音，他路过一座紫色 的凉亭，又走过低矮的树木，跨过路上的积水，接着，他在一大块空地中的石头上坐了下来。阎摩眯着眼睛，从猩红的长袍下掏出烟斗,他为这具新身体准备好了一 切，包括烟草与火焰。  
月亮们向着天空的另外一端移动了几寸。  
阎摩在月色下抽起烟来，这些老习惯和爱好会让加快身体的恢复。他凝视着不远处的一块空地，这块岩石前方曾有流沙。死神回想那时与萨姆的战斗与争论，他被萨姆轻而易举激怒，陷入流沙，萨姆笑着离去，而他只能求助于佛陀的僧人们脱险。获救后的阎摩只想杀了萨姆，那时的他从未想象过自己会与萨姆一同反抗天庭诸神，也从未想象过自己有一天会再回到这里。  
诵经声持续着，伴着风的低鸣。  
一位僧侣从空地另一边的树林中走来，他身着黄袍，不紧不慢向阎摩走去。僧人在曾是流沙的区域边缘停住脚步。  
“死神阎摩。”僧侣慢慢地说，他的视线却是落在阎摩坐着的那块石头上，那儿曾坐着佛陀。阎摩吐出一个烟圈，望着来者，他记得此人。这位僧侣曾将他从流沙中救起。  
“佛陀的追随者。”阎摩说。  
“梵天已告知天下，佛陀与死神在天庭的葬礼已经结束。”  
“噢，死神不会死，除非他愿意。”  
“那死神是否在回到生之土地的路途中见到过佛陀呢？”僧人问。  
阎摩并未回答，他抬起眼，新生的死神并不想夺取他的生命，死亡之眼也并未给他面前的僧人带来致命的威胁。僧人依然感到刺痛。沉默。僧人依然站在原处。  
“你的名字。”阎摩说。  
“我的名字并不重要。”僧人背后的蓝紫色树林发出枝叶晃动的沙沙响声。“请你在此处休息。”他暂停了片刻，继续说，“如果他在此处，也会希望我们这样做。我们在为佛陀念诵经文。”  
阎摩抖了抖烟斗，问：“你们相信他会有再入轮回的时日？”僧人双手合掌，闭上眼睛，念诵起来。死神微微一笑。  
“这或许要看死神的意愿。”

\--  
阎摩又卷了一次烟，他需要烟，思考和酒。僧人拿来了水和食物。阎摩饮完水，在思考中陷入了睡眠。迦梨走进他的梦中，女神穿着血红的纱丽，象牙骷髅项链在黑夜里折射出冰冷的光。  
“夫君。”她的双唇红似鲜血。  
“迦梨。”阎摩抬起头说，“我们已经离婚了。”  
“我们可以不必离婚。”毁灭淡淡一笑，对死亡说道：“因为我换了一具身体，你就离开我，我被推选成为焚天，因为我不再是女人，你就不愿与我一起站在天庭。身体对于我们这些原祖的意义何在？我想你应该比我更加明白。或许你依然停留在你十六岁的时候？“风轻拂着毁灭女神的青铜色的发丝，她也随之改变了语调，继续道：“不要任性了，阎摩，回归天庭。这里永远有你的位置———无可取代的死神。”迦梨光着脚，大步向前，她走到阎摩的面前，站在流沙里，浅色的眼珠露出爱意。  
“让他人去做梵天，那不是你。”阎摩说。  
“为何？”  
“你只是毁灭，我的妻子。”  
“我是你的妻子，也是一位独立的女神。”迦梨笑了笑，说道：“你不能强迫强迫接受你的想法，也不能命令我做任何我不愿去做的事情。”她的身体幻化，流沙一跃而起，包裹住了同样猩红的女神，待流沙褪去，梵天睁开了眼睛，他皮肤黝黑，手握镶嵌有九颗幸运石的权杖，用着威严而又带着爱意的口吻说：“我使用的身体数量 远超过你。如果你真的那么爱我，为何不反过来呢？亲爱的阎摩。”  
阎摩似乎被这个问题难住了，他哼了一声，不愿回答。梵天笑了起来，说：“你并未有你想象中的那么爱着我，阎摩，或许我还好好给你上了一课——即使是诸神的初恋也是充满苦涩。”  
阎摩的喉咙动了动，说：“所以你那么想杀了萨姆。“  
“每个人都会杀死自己的最爱，不是吗？死神。”  
他们都并未杀死萨姆。

\---  
阎摩睁开了眼睛。  
不知名的僧人仍盘腿坐在不远处。似过了一天一夜，月亮挂在天空，但位置却在刚刚升起的地方。空气里带有雨前的味道。一阵风刮过，一道人影随之而来。他身披黑色斗篷，头戴黑色金属头盔，像一阵阴暗的风，从遥远的南方来到阎摩的身边，他身上带着海水的咸味。  
暗黑的君主尼西提对着阎摩喊道：“阿兹瑞尔。”  
“我并不喜欢这个名字。”阎摩说。  
尼西提却不在意阎摩的反感，继续说道：“我来邀请你。”  
“做什么？”  
“推翻天庭，”尼西提提高音量说：“肯塞之战已败，萨姆已死，你与我一起可以完成萨姆未竟的事业。为了表示我的诚意，我特亲自对你发出邀请，死神。”  
阎摩冷笑一声，道：“我拒绝。”  
“为何？”  
“我看到你身后十字架上的鞭子高高举起。”  
“我的信仰能让我无畏的军团能战无不胜。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我会让真正的圣言从回世间。你们的灵魂得以拯救。”  
阎摩笑出了声音，而后将没有拿着烟斗的左手举到眼前，再次说道：“我拒绝。”  
尼西提有些不悦，他将斗篷上的帽子拉下，露出黑色的长发，风从他的身后吹起，卷起地上一阵沙土吹向阎摩，沙土打在了岩石上。空中飘下了雨水。阎摩面前的流沙里钻出了尼西提操纵的僵尸，僵尸的头盔上飘动着黑色的丝带，头盔下的双目不知畏惧，空无一物。  
“你要为你的拒绝付出代价。”尼西提说。  
“哈，”阎摩笑了一声，收起了烟斗。从红色的斗篷下抽出弯刀，“你要为你的无礼和狂妄付出生命。”  
尼西提制造的非人的利剑向着阎摩刺去，死神向右侧身，忽的一下站立起来，他的足尖踏在佛陀冥想的岩石上，动作像一位舞者柔韧而迅速。死神将弯刀举过头顶，月亮印在刀身，寒光闪过，弯刀刺中对方的心脏，那行动的物体并无知觉，依旧挥动着利剑。阎摩抽出了弯刀，对方又伸出干枯的手想要将他拉下岩石。这些无生命的物体只听从发号者的施令，一个非技术人员凭着信仰与异常的执念和恨意捣鼓出的东西，造出这些玩意的尼西提是个疯子，阎摩想，记忆纷至沓来，肯赛一役中虽然最后他与迦尔基被擒，但在战斗之中，尼西提的僵尸军团横扫了战场。死神厌恶这些没有生命的僵尸。  
雨滴变得如豆大，僵尸头盔上的黑色带子垂了下来。雨水打在阎摩的脸上，一滴又一滴，雨水滑过皮肤，冰凉的雨滴唤起了他战斗的记忆。他抽出另一把弯刀，两道同 样冰冷而优雅的弧线如闪电般划过，僵尸的头落在了流沙里，无首的身体抽搐着，并未放弃攻击。阎摩击落了僵尸手中的剑，使劲踢了一脚那具身体，僵尸倒在流沙中。死神握着弯刀的手垂在身体侧面，他站在岩石上，血红的斗篷在黑夜中像一道伤口。  
尼西提拉下黑色的斗篷，向着阎摩甩去，斗篷落在地面，立刻像拥有了生命一般扩散开来，沿着一个圆形包围住了阎摩。巨大的斗篷扭动起来，那下面仿佛有什么在向上生长，凸出许多的人形，接着斗篷的一处被长矛刺破，越来越多的碎裂的使黑色的斗篷消散在风中，地面上站立着一群僵尸。他们全都望着处于圆心的阎摩。  
“死神，你为对萨姆死心塌地？”尼西提大声质问，“萨姆那个骗子这次是真的死了。你并不信奉他的推进主义，若你当初加入他是因为离婚，是因为你认为他代表唯一一股反抗天庭的力量，那么现在你应该认识到我同样可以做到，他不是唯一反对天庭的人。我对天庭的憎恨远远超过这世间任何一位原祖，我有士兵，有军团，有武器，萨姆有什么？他的追随者？那些佛教徒？他只有一张嘴，他在利用你！阎摩！”  
阎摩感觉到他左颊上有伤口在隐隐作痛。“你说完了？”阎摩说，“那么为你刚才所做和所说的一切献出你的生命把！”  
“执迷不悟。”尼西提在胸前画了一个十字，然后挥动双手，黑色的僵尸齐刷刷走动起来，他们扑向那道红色的身影，阎摩将红色的斗篷撩到身前。黑色如潮水盖住了 猩红的人影。阎摩落入了深渊里。雨水依旧打在他脸上，一滴又一滴，不曾中断。他听到风的呼啸，闻到战场上血的味道，看见和他一样被俘的萨姆。  
   
“我打赌梵天不会将我们关在一个牢房里。”萨姆说。  
“你还有心情说笑。”阎摩盯着他。  
“那我们来猜测一下这次他们会用什么死刑。”  
“我拒绝天庭的死刑。”阎摩皱着眉头。即使没有猩红的斗篷他依旧自信镇定如平常。萨姆嘴角浮现一抹笑意，说：“我相信你。”阎摩的眉头成了一个疙瘩。  
他们被分开囚禁，梵天从未去监狱里看望他们。  
 

黑暗中，回忆如梦。几道细小的光束落了下来，在阎摩的周围。紧接着闪电落下，照亮了雨水，每一滴雨水都折射着阎摩的面容。死神望进自己的双眼，疼痛难耐，却又亲切甜蜜。萨姆是这样承受他的目光吗？阎摩心中疑问着，闪电再次来到，萨姆曾手持长枪牵引着闪电落在楼陀罗的身上，这些闪电却温柔地环绕在阎摩 的周围。阎摩凝视着一滴雨水，他瞧见自己在死亡小屋的情景，投奔萨姆之前，他在那里准备了发生器，为自己留了一条生路，萨姆的生路。  
死神的眼中燃起了黑色的火焰。  
一道亮光闪过，像爆炸一样的冲击击退了压住阎摩僵尸们。红衣人从这些尸体中踏出，踩在四分五裂的身体上，一步又一步，落在听不见的节拍上。那些僵尸被流沙渐渐地吸入进去，阎摩走完最后一步，站在了尼西提面前，所有的僵尸都没入了流沙。  
“准备好接受真正的死亡了吗？”阎摩轻轻皱了皱眉。  
“我已在你的眼中看到了真正的死亡，阿兹瑞尔。”尼西提说：“你已经做好了准备，无论你打算做什么，我都会为你祷告，我祈求上帝在天堂为你留一个位置，并希望在下次见面之时我们能和睦相处。”暗黑的君主将斗篷上的帽子重新戴上，消失在雨中。  
雨水打在阎摩的脸上。

\---  
阎摩醒了。  
天空飘着柔和的小雨，僧人在不远处打坐。烟斗已熄灭。那似是梦者降下的梦魇。阎摩重新往烟斗里填满烟草，点上火焰。僧人见刚才纹丝不动的阎摩又开始抽烟，便再次走到他身边。  
“大雨、雷鸣和闪电都未能惊醒您。”僧人说。他一直在一旁望着阎摩，持续的大雨落在死神身上，红衣人却仿佛与岩石成为一体毫无知觉，只在将醒之时唤着一个名字，佛陀的其中一个称呼。  
阎摩起身，他的斗篷有防水的功能，随着阎摩的动作，斗篷上滑下的大颗的水珠滴落在沙地里。一条黑色的带子躺在他的脚边。阎摩撇了一眼那带子，对僧人说：“我要离去了。”僧人看到死神的左颊出现了一道疤痕，他双合掌，垂下了头，片刻又抬起头问道：“您要前往何方？”  
“去寻找一种波长。”死神答道，跳下了岩石。

\---  
雨渐大，萨姆走进了船舱内，看到阎摩半躺在长塌上，闭着眼睛。  
听到有人走了进来，阎摩立刻睁开了眼。  
“太可惜了，你没有睡着。”萨姆说。  
“我差点睡着了。”阎摩说，“回忆过久让人昏昏欲睡。”  
“什么回忆？”  
“你不需要知道的。”阎摩换了个姿势躺在塌上。萨姆眨了眨眼，问道：“一定与我有关。”阎摩瞟了他一眼，仿佛在问萨姆是哪里来的自信。  
“我的袍子被雨打湿了。”萨姆又说，“但雨水告诉了我很多事情。”  
“噢？”  
“关于死亡；关于我的上一世；关于你；关于我的这一世，你……”  
“对着你的信徒布道吧，萨姆。”阎摩打了个哈欠说，“我要睡觉了，在迦波我还有更多的工作要做。”阎摩背对着萨姆。萨姆感到有些受伤，他坐在长塌上空着的一小地方，拉开盖在那人身上红色布料。  
“你要干嘛？？”阎摩像触电一般将脸转过来，盯着萨姆。  
“我已经冥想完毕，想和你好好聊聊天。”萨姆无辜地眨眨眼。  
“去和那告诉你许多事情的雨说吧，那是从电子云中降下的雨水，能告诉你一切！”萨姆不知道阎摩为何有些生气。他将红色的布料裹在自己身上，闻着死神的味道。 说：“雨水告诉我，我需要一件能防水的袍子。”阎摩望着阎摩哼了一声，他们就这样对望了一阵。悄然无声。萨姆裹着阎摩的袍子躺在他身边，他们挤在并不宽畅 的长塌上，阎摩想将他从床上踢下去，但萨姆在阎摩耳边说了什么，他亲吻他后颈，阎摩打消了踢他的念头。  
夜中依旧下着雨水。三桅帆船依然在韦德拉河上向前行。这段路途似乎漫漫无期而终点又似乎近在咫尺。  
   
**“告诉我，雨水知道什么？”**  
“不过是命运的洪流……”  
 

END


End file.
